Leigh Johnson
|image = |caption = |aka =Marshal Johnson |gender =Male |location =Town of Armadillo in Cholla Springs, New Austin |affiliations =United States Marshals Service; John Marston, Jonah, Eli |birth =1861 |status =Alive |death = |weapon =Pair of Cattleman Revolvers Double-barreled Shotgun |voice actor = Anthony De Longis }} is a Major character in Red Dead Redemption. Background Johnson is the District Marshal of Armadillo, a settlement in the territory of New Austin. Johnson is an old-fashioned lawman with a strong no-nonsense ethic. He is characterized as tough, straight to the point, and is not afraid to get aggressive, all while remaining fair to the law. Johnson does his best to maintain law and order in the town of Armadillo while the world around them progresses into modernity. The Marshal also commands a couple of deputies, Jonah and Eli. Interactions Red Dead Redemption Marshal Leigh Johnson first comes to meet Marston in Armadillo after John has come looking for help on where to find Bill Williamson. He tasks Marston with numerous missions to pursue throughout New Austin, for which in turn he will help in the attempt to capture John's former-brother-in-arms at Fort Mercer. Some of these missions are used as tutorials for certain gameplay aspects, for example how to injure an enemy to allow him to be taken alive. When Marston returns to Fort Mercer later on, the Marshal and his deputies, alongside a number of other characters Marston has met, come along to help apprehend Williamson. After storming the fort, they learn that Williamson left a few days prior to the attack, and that he headed south across the border and into Nuevo Paraiso, Mexico, with the help of Javier Escuella. Johnson and Marston thank each other for their assistance in their own matters, and part ways as Marston heads after Williamson. The Marshal is not seen again in-game after Fort Mercer. However, in the end-game edition of the newspaper it is stated that 'Legendary Marshal Leigh Johnson' stepped down as the Marshal of Armadillo after 17 years of service. When asked what his next move would be, he stated that he plans to move as far away from Armadillo as is possible. Undead Nightmare Marshal Johnson appears in and initiates the side-mission "Dinner for Two". Trivia *Marshal Leigh Johnson is a member of the United States Marshals Service, which is the oldest federal law enforcement agency in the whole of the United States, being created in the year 1789. *Johnson carries a pair of nickel-plated Cattleman Revolvers. In gameplay, Johnson will only wield one of these pistols. However, in cinematic, Johnson can be seen drawing both. *Johnson is a widower. The tombstone of his late wife, Priscilla Johnson, is located in the Coot's Chapel Cemetery, to the left of the front entrance. The engraving reveals that she died April 23rd, 1903. The cause, however, is not mentioned. The tombstone also says, 'Forever Smiling In Our Hearts'. *He is seen briefly seen in the Undead Nightmare DLC and in the official trailer he addresses Marston by saying, "Welcome to paradise John!" *It is hinted that Johnson himself had a criminal past as John said that he reminded him of the people he once "had respect for the most had a problem with authority." Johnson also states that he didn't want to be a policeman. *As seen in "Political Realities in Armadillo", the Marshal uses a Tersk as his mount. *Bonnie MacFarlane, along with Marshal Johnson, are killable after the mission Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane. Immediately after the mission, as Marston watches them ride off, if he goes into Dead Eye and kills their horses, Bonnie and the Marshal will fall off, and, strangely, Bonnie will go into the Tumbleweed bar, while the Marshal will be walking down the road in the opposite direction. To kill them, aim your shotgun next to their heads, it will take many shots, but they are killable. (Unconfirmed) *Leigh Johnson is mentioned in the last edition of the Blackwater Ledger (obtained after completion) where it says he has retired and is hoping to move as far away from Armadillo as possible. *Marshal Johnson is a playable multiplayer character in the Liars and Cheats DLC. *For some reason, the word "Marshal" is misspelled in the Outfitter. It is spelled "Marshall" although that is very wrong. *His quote "My cause is to keep this town from turning into a living hell for the folks that live here." is quite ironic. In the Undead Nightmare DLC, the town is overrun with Zombies, making it a hell on earth. *If looked at closely he has blond traces in his hair. *He does not appear at Beecher's Hope with the other marshals During the mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". *After completing "Dinner for two", if you return to Johnson's office you can see that his office has been boarded up and you can see him through the window in his office. Mission Appearances ;Red Dead Redemption *"Political Realities in Armadillo" (Boss) *"Justice in Pike's Basin" (Boss) *"Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" (Boss) *"Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" (Boss) *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" (Boss) ;Undead Nightmare *"Dinner for Two" (Boss) Quotes Gallery File:Marshal Leigh Johnson.jpg File:Rdr_leigh_johnson.jpg File:Marshal_Leigh_&_Marston.jpg|The Marshal with John Marston. File:Marston_and_Johnson.jpg|John with Johnson in Armadillo. File:Politicreal.jpg|Marshal Leigh Johnson taking cover before gunning down an outlaw. Rdr political realities02.jpg Rdr leigh johnson01.jpg marshal J.jpg Rdr political realities10.jpg es:Leigh Johnson Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Single Player Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters Category:Undead Nightmare